chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Monks
For the common man the Ecclesiarchy might seem as monolithic and unshakeable as the Imperium itself. However those who take a closer look will notice that where there is faith there is always strife. The Adeptus Ministorium maintains a face of unity in front of the masses but inside it is split into numerous factions and creeds. The Iron Monks is just one of them, however it is more important than the others because of their growing influence and radical attitude. Since 290.M41 the Iron Monks have controlled the seat of Cardinal Magnus Sectorum in Sector Deus through the Arch-Cardinal Astrobelus Kest. They are well known for their hostile attitude towards the Adeptus Mechanicus in general and Nestorian Learners in particular, so the Ecclesiarchy at large procures much of its equipment from Yixiu instead. Their main rivals in the Ecclesiarchy are White Preachers and Eaglebearers. In 340.M41 Iron Monk Bishop-Marshall Haran Dreifus perpetrated the Betrayal at Varda, turning on the Ghosts of Retribution chapter of Adeptus Astartes, as well as slaughtering innocent civilians of Varda. Despite responsibility being placed solely on Dreifus by the Imperial Courts and not extended to the rest of the Iron Monks, the faction lost a great deal of support by mere relation to the atrocity. Agenda: Increasing the political power of Ecclesiarchy in the Imperial affairs and subduing other sovereign factions like the Adeptus Mechanicus, Chartist Captains, Adeptus Arbites or even Space Marines. Assets: Religious authority over Sector Deus, very rich, commands the Order of Bloody Tears. 'Notable Members' 'Leader' *'Arch-Cardinal Astrobelus Kest' - Arch-Cardinal of Sector Deus. 'Powerful Members' *'Cardinal Vangorisz Aldrykk' - Cardinal of Astrobel. A fiercely devoted Iron Monk famous across the Sector and beyond for his fiery rhetoric and immensely rousing speeches. *'Cardinal Brachus III' - Cardinal of Terra Gamma-213. Old and immensely wise, Brachus III is the most diplomatically skilled of the Iron Monks top echelons. *'Cardinal Gregorin II' - Cardinal of Attero. Gregorin II is often a voice of reason amongst the Iron Monks, and though this can sometimes earn him the ire of the Cult's more radical members his excellent relationship with the Order of Bloody Tears keeps him powerful. *'Cardinal Mikhal Ullanor' - Cardinal of Inaria. Ullanor maintains an iron grip on the Inarian Synod and the Hive World's vast population afford him significant influence. 'Other Notable Members' *'Bishop-Marshal Haran Dreifus' - Once an influential & popular preacher on Tachion Primaris. Excommunicate Traitoris after the Betrayal at Varda. Currently in the custody of the chapter *'Hive-Bishop Fidorius Pax' - known theologian and author of "Monstrum: Adeptus Astartes". *'Missionary-Deacon Ericur' - Marooned upon the world Vulgaris in Sector Corgus by pirates. Slain by Brother Scipio after firing upon Brother Arcadius and quoting "Monstrum: Adeptus Astartes" *'Preacher Hasim' - Marooned upon the world Vulgaris in Corgus by pirates. Rescued by CEF, along with 38 other members of the Adeptus Ministorum. Returned to Sector Deus aboard Pale Raven. *'Preacher Thiago' - Marooned upon the world Vulgaris in Corgus by pirates. Rescued by CEF, along with 38 other members of the Adeptus Ministorum. Returned to Sector Deus aboard Pale Raven. *'Hive-Bishop Alexi Erintus' - A militant member of the Iron Monks, he has a reputation for using the clout of his faction and force to intimidate any he pleases, especially around Tachion Primaris. Category:Ecclesiarchy Category:Iron Monks